


Home

by darthsydious



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthsydious/pseuds/darthsydious
Summary: Rey used to dream of home. She finds it in Ben and vice-versa.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writingwife83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/gifts), [Amalia Kensington (amaliak01)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaliak01/gifts).



> I fully blame writingwife-83 and artbylexie for brining me into this fandom and I thank them from the bottom of my heart for filling me with ANGST for Reylo. I reject the original ending and substitute my own. This is the law of fanfic. Also I gift this fic to them both because I love them for introducing me to this ship, and patiently listening while I ranted through TWO movies why I thought it wouldn't work, until the end of the last movie, and then it all clicked.

Rey had heard the word often enough: 'home'. It seemed like a far off dream to her. On Jakku, she would envision a fragrant, green place, full of sunny windows and growing things in dirt, and a pot of tea, of warm bread and pretty trinkets. She'd always likened it to a building, a place of refuge where one could be at peace. Peace had never been a part of her life, at least on the whole. There were peaceful moments, perhaps, but they were fleeting. There was uncertainty even in those brief moments, that it wouldn't last, that it might not come again, that something else was behind it. It was in her head not to trust the quiet moments, even when she was alone, for safety could always be taken. 

She watched as the lightsabers sank into the sand, down, down down she pushed them, further and further. Finally satisfied that that tale was done, she rested on her heels, looking at the outbuildings and the half-buried home that her mentor had once lived in. Perhaps once, long ago, she might have liked to live in such a place. It was quiet, far from town. Though nothing green would probably grow here. Too dry, too hot. Too much like Jakku. Rising to her feet, she turned to the ship, and the tall figure coming down the ramp. He sought her gaze, and upon meeting it, regarded her as he so often did. She reached out to him through the force, letting him feel their tether, the security of it, the safety of it. Even without their bond, Rey knew his mind, knew his small sigh was one of comfort. He offered her a smile, nodding her inside. She returned his expression, feeling happiness swell in her chest, followed by the overwhelming sense of peace, of gladness that was so profound it made her ache. There was no house in a fragrant, green place. There were no sunny windows, and growing things, or pretty trinkets. But there was hot tea and bread, and, best of all, there was peace. There was love, deep and true. That was better than anything Rey could have ever hoped for in life. She had found home at last, and it was with Ben.

* * *

“You know...there is a place we could live, settle down in, I mean.” Ben said to her that night. She looked up from the controls. 

“What do you mean?” she glanced around the cockpit of the _Millennium Falcon_. “We are home. We’re together.” 

Ben smiled to himself. Rey was so determined that the two of them would be enough. It _was_ enough, it always would be. But Rey had never known a soft bed. Never known a real home with a good door or...or anything that ordinary people took for granted. He wanted her to have these things. He knew without her telling him. He saw the way her hands reached out to touch trees, shrubs. How her fingers plucked at ferns, flower stems. How she savored making meals for them, of peace and quiet when she drank her hot tea. She needed to be in a wonderful, warm and sunny place. She deserved it. 

He answered no more questions that night, only asked if she trusted him. 

“Of course,” her answer was sure, so he took the controls and guided the ship from their current path. 

Rey had heard of Naboo, through Leia. She hadn’t gotten a chance to really ask about it, and she only knew from second-hand accounts that it had many lakes and forests. 

What she wasn’t prepared for was just how beautiful it was. Naboo was a green jewel amongst so many planets, and it took Rey’s breath away. 

The ship had to be parked in a shipyard. The space was rented to them, so Ben paid the fare and took the bags. 

“We’ll have to walk, do you mind?”

“No.” She shouldered her own pack and fell in step beside him. Down an avenue lined with flowers, they turned off the cobblestone street to a worn footpath that cut through lush green grass that rustled and sang in the wind. Wildflowers grew thickly, stretching their blossoms up to the blue sky that seemed to go on endlessly before them. So overcome by the sights surrounding them, Rey nearly missed the goal they were seeking: a cottage that sat nearly a mile from the shipyard, up a hill, overlooking the valley below.

She stopped and turned every now and then to look behind them, to admire the little village below, the flowers growing by the path, and the strange creatures grazing, until she bumped into Ben. He smiled, taking her arm. 

“We’re here,” he set their things down by the door, unlocked it, and stepped aside for her. 

“Here?” she asked. Hope, a small tendril that she couldn’t help but grasp, tug, feed, slowly grew in her chest. Carefully, she stepped inside. 

It was warm, cozy. The chairs were soft, there was a place to build a fire lined with colorful bricks and bright metal kettle on a hook. The walls were painted and papered, and vines grew up the sides of the house. There was a fruit tree by the window. Window boxes burst with fragrant flowers, their petals heady from the noonday sun. The windows were propped open, letting in the cool breezes from the lake below. 

With a sudden shriek, Rey fairly dove all the way into the house. She scuffed her feet on the entry mat like a child with muddy shoes before darting into the kitchen, into the living area, into the bedroom,

"There's a proper bed in here! And blankets!" she shouted from the doorway, pointing at the object in question. She caught sight of something else and dashed back into the kitchen. She flung open the back door and then ran back inside. 

“There’s a garden! A proper garden! With vegetables!” 

Ben smiled, amused. “Yes I know.” 

Rey turned round, touching the objects and books on the shelves, the glazed stones on the fireplace. She was overwhelmed, giddy. It was all that she'd held in her dearest hopes, it was all there. It was all there because Ben knew what she wanted most. Suddenly, she stilled, finding his gaze once more. He was looking at her so intently, smiling so warmly. Her surroundings forgotten, she went to him, right into his arms. 

“You did this for me.” she murmured against his chest. 

His fingers stroked her hair, combing against her scalp. 

“Yes.” He wanted to say more, that he knew she’d always dreamt of a place like this, that he wanted more than anything to have a home with her, to one day, dare he say it, have a family with her. Most of all, he wanted them to have a place, a real place, not a ship, not a base, not a ruined building, but a real home all their own, where she could be at peace. Where they both could feel safe and secure. 

Rey, sensing his thoughts, squeezed him tight against her. _“Thank you.”_

He shut his eyes, sighing. There was contentment in his sighs now, and he dipped his head, kissing her gently. She smiled against him, happily accepting his embrace. 

As they watched the sunset from their doorway that night, Rey slipped her arms around Ben's middle, leaning against his broad shoulder. He tugged her closer, his hand tracing idle circles on her hip. Nothing much needed to be said, really, only that it was so nice to be home. 


End file.
